


好笑的吻

by SepphY



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepphY/pseuds/SepphY
Summary: 这句话让这个吻变成了一个好笑的吻。





	好笑的吻

**Author's Note:**

> *没啥营养还OOC

“我和醉鬼无法交流”  
天握着手机的手微微收紧，捏着钥匙正开门的那只此刻竟格外笨拙，捣弄许久才准确嵌入。  
“你快回来我要把你的舌头都吻到抽筋”  
可他真的做得到吗？九条天想。现实的声音和经电流转换后的声音在门开的一瞬间重叠，电话那端的人抱臂倚在玄关处，看着他。  
然后九条天鞋子还没有脱掉，就被吻住。没有酒的味道，甚至没有味道。因为过于熟稔，所以合二为一，难舍难分，他明明是排异的。  
久远的记忆突然涌现，早以为是忘记了的尘封的往事。他们第一次见面的那个夜晚，怎么连那杯苹果汁的甜腻的味道都犹在唇齿，那时搭在他肩头的手，现在抚在他的腰侧，摩挲着，嘴里含着的不是吸管，是舌头。  
苹果汁要怎么才能喝醉，当时他说。九条天至始至终都没有醉，醉酒是什么样的感觉？头重脚轻，舌根发麻，一切的力气都用在不让自己失态这件事情上。  
那与现在又有什么分别，八乙女乐松开他的瞬间，他照样用尽全副力气才忍得住说我想你或者我喜欢你。九条天自恃经不起撩拨，却又很擅长压抑，如往常一样更深地压抑下去就对了，直到某一天无法承受，死亡乃至于是一个很美好的结局。  
“吻技差还净说些不要脸的话”  
那么是谁在喘息，谁在深夜里脸红。天以为乐会揶揄他，但他只是把手指插进他发间揉他头皮，好温柔，夜晚最适合类似抚慰。  
“稍微坦率一点”  
这句话让这个吻变成了一个好笑的吻。他要他坦率什么呢，亲口说出刚才生生咽玻璃渣般咽回去的烫嘴的话吗。  
人前他说，我最喜欢龙和乐了，最喜欢乐了。只是，表面越是清晰的谎言，背后却是晦涩的真相。  
他的鞋子完全脱掉了，赤足站在地板上，怎么只是露出一半脚踝，就显得十足的诱惑。这句话又让永远不可能真的脱口而出的爱变成了好笑的爱，一个谎言与另一个谎言是对等的，把真心埋葬在虚构出来的形象里。  
但是，在提到某些东西的时候，人其实是很难撒谎的。  
那么就规避吧。九条天洞悉自己的本质，欲望是赤裸的他愿意暴露的真实。  
他笑。  
“那么，请楽さん吻我到舌头抽筋好了”  
这样有足够坦率了。  
Fin‘


End file.
